User blog:VicGeorge2K9/No peeking!
NOTE: These are characters that belong to A Heroic Smurf's HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and the following is written without any authorization or endorsement from the original author. This takes place during Wonder's first year of living in the Smurf Village. Hero was just taking an early morning bath when he got out of the tub to dry himself off. He was standing in front of the mirror looking at himself when Wonder had woken up and gone downstairs to check up on Hero when she sees him naked without his notice. Wonder: Oh, so that's what a male Smurf looks like. Hero realizes that Wonder is now awake and covers his waist with a towel. Hero: Good morning, Wonder. I didn't notice that you just woke up now. How long were you smurfing at me like that? Wonder: Not very long, but I must admit, it was very intriguing. Hero: You really shouldn't be smurfing at other male Smurfs when they're not dressed. Wonder: Why? Are you ashamed of how you smurf? Hero: Uh, of course not, Wonder. In fact, I even like how I look most of the time. Wonder: I just don't understand why we need privacy for ourselves if we're not ashamed of ourselves. Hero: Well, it's just that...there's this thing we Smurfs have called morality, and part of that involves how...uh, males and females should interact with each other. Wonder: You mean we can't smurf at each other being naked all the time? Hero: No, not unless the two of us are married, because...that's how Papa Smurf says that it should be, that's all. Wonder: So you don't think that I'm beautiful? Hero: Of course I think you're beautiful. You and Smurfette are the most beautiful...uh, female Smurfs that I have ever smurfed. Wonder: But you don't want to smurf me naked because I'm a female? Hero: Actually, I would...just...not until the both of us are married. Wonder: This is really strange to me. I can't smurf you naked because you're a male, and you can't smurf me naked because I'm a female. It's like there's something totally wrong with the both of us. Hero: I'm sorry if that's how I'm making you feel, Wonder. Maybe Papa Smurf is the Smurf you should talk to about how you're feeling. Wonder: I'm sorry, too, if I'm making you feel embarrassed by smurfing at you while you were naked. Hero: You didn't smurf anything wrong, Wonder. You just didn't know, that's all. Wonder: But I still think that you look attractive without your clothes on. Hero: Okay, Wonder...upstairs right now! And no more peeking! Wonder: Well, if you have to be so bossy...! ----- Later on, Wonder knocks on Papa Smurf's door and he answers, allowing her to enter. Papa Smurf: Why, Wonder, I'm glad to see you. How are things smurfing with you getting adjusted to life as a Smurf in the village? Wonder: I still have some things to figure out for myself. Just this morning, I accidentally smurfed Hero while he was naked and smurfing his bath. Papa Smurf: (chuckles) Yes, well, I can imagine it must be pretty embarrassing for the both of you. Wonder: I didn't mean to embarrass him or anybody, Papa Smurf. I just wonder why the two of us can't smurf each other without our clothes on unless we're married. Papa Smurf: (sighs) I'm not sure I can adequately explain it to you in a way that you can understand, Wonder. It's just that there are things that males and females want to smurf private from each other when they're not ready to share those things...in a rather intimate manner. Wonder: You mean...that male and female Smurfs actually have...you know...? Papa Smurf: We don't produce children the same way that other creatures of the forest do, Wonder. Our children smurf from a special place that only Mother Nature knows for sure, and in a way that none of us really know how. But that doesn't mean that we don't have special parts that are unique to both males and females...parts of which smurf us a special kind of joy when they're smurfed in the right place at the right time with each other. Wonder: You mean when two people are in love with each other? Papa Smurf: Exactly. You are still a young little Smurfette who has years ahead of you before you need to decide which Smurf you want to be with for all time, so you should wait for the right time in your relationship with Hero until you feel you are ready to share yourself with him. Wonder: Hmmmm...in that case, I should be careful how I smurf myself around him and make sure that I respect his privacy until he feels ready to share himself with me. Thanks, Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Anytime, my little Wonder. Category:Blog posts